Just My Luck
by inulover747
Summary: Too many secrets were kept from me like me being a wolf demon AND witch now I'm going to Hogwarts. Now I have to go through this strange tournament, get rid of some nasty memories, and learn how to fall in love but what happens when an old enemy comes bac
1. The Arrival

Helloo this is inulover747 I'm sorta new to this fanfic stuff so be patient with me i have done other stories just not on here I got the idea of this story because of a friends dream it was our little joke but then it came to me that a should make a story out of it. hope you like it.

My head was spinning I was hurt badly but I wasn't going to give up I wasn't going to die. I take off my necklace as I had done so many times before I was ready for the transformation no pain this time not like the first time I tried. Amazing of what a necklace can do to change your appearance my wavy black hair became straight with red highlights, my eyes green when they were dark brown, and of course my ears, fangs and claws came. My transformation was complete I was a half demon wolf and this was given to me from my father's genes. My gift you could say. I felt so much hatred toward this man but who was he I could not see his face. I suddenly charged toward him taking my anger out on him when he was an inch from death he said "I have your sister" fear came to me for the first time in my life. I never even feared when my father and step mother died but then again they weren't as close to me as she was "you have Minka?" "no you fool the other sister your twin" confusion ran all over my then I heard my name being called several times then a body of water washed over me. Katalina…. Katalina

When I awoke I was so close to killing my younger sister or half sister which ever you prefer after a few seconds of silence I realized where we were… in a plane going to Japan I never thought I would leave Mexico but I have to now since my father is dead and so is my step ma. oh how I'll miss her she was kind even though I was not hers. My mother died giving birth to me I was half a year old when my father got remarried but it wasn't for love it was because of a pregnancy my baby sis. Oh how I loved an love her even when she followed me with my friends and we couldn't have our privacy. We look very different she looks like my father and I look like my mother well that's from what I hear I've never seen a picture of her. All were hidden or burned the only memory of her was me. But I am like my father in one way I got one of his genes to be a demon well half demon but still demon my father never knew that I found out neither did anyone else. I hate the way I found out but I can't change that I some times use to transform without removing the necklace. It was when I was angry that this happens but the difference is that I lose control I black out and I hate it I despise it. But it's best to forget what during those times. All those memories good and bad I was leaving them to go to my aunt's house. To Japan I never thought I would go there after all I love there culture and was planning to go there a few year's ago when- I snapped out of my thoughts when the intercom came on saying we were arriving to our destination. 'Japan here I come!'

R

A

N

D

R

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. The meeting

Pov Minka

While we were grabbing our baggage my sister and me didn't realize we being followed until it was to late. A man was very close to us I stared at him and thought 'wow he looks so much like- no I won't think of him' while Katalina was in deep thought Minka took one good look at her and knew what she was thinking about she was thinking about "him". "he" almost separated them but that will never happen again Minka would make sure of that all of the sudden her purse was yanked out of her hand 'crap' she thought 'that has all of our money'. "KATALINA MY PURSE!" she snapped out of thought looked at me and the man that was running then she began to run I knew she would catch him she was the fastest in our old school including the guys. I don't think she knows why thought and I'm not allowed to tell her I feel so bad for keeping the biggest secret of her life from her I my self for it but it was fathers last wish. "oh good you caught him" I said " I didn't catch him this man did." she said pointing me to the most handsome man I've ever seen I was in shock he had wonderful eyes that made you get lost just looking at them him hair was white and pulled back he had two pretty big bumps on his it almost looked like ear's his body had it's wonders. Katalina elbowed me and said "close your mouth I know he's hot but you make a bad impression" he turned his head toward Katalina making her straiten up. she was impressively 5' 8" and was never afraid of challenge. The man just smirked and turned to leave but Katalina grabbed him and asked "what's your name?" hmm it's seems Katalina has taking to liking this man "Inuyasha" he answered. they stared at each other for a LONG time so I coughed and coughed louder finally getting their attention they both blushed and looked away then Katalina shakes his hand and says "Thank you for helping us Inuyasha." we started to walk away when he screamed asking HER name 'he didn't even talk to me not even ask my name.' Katalina turned and said her name I was impressed and jealous but more impressed because it's been 3 years since she first talk to a guy like that…well actually stared but that's not the point the point is the girl still got game after 3 freaking years that's amazing. "it's too bad we won't see him again" I said " yeah." she looked to where he was standing. "lets go are ride is most likely waiting for us."

1 hour later

Katalina POV

We arrived to the most beautiful home I have ever seen it was enormously four stories it had a indoor and outdoor pool, soccer field, tennis courts, Jacuzzi, and a four-wheeler track. I thought the outside was amazing I had to see the inside and oh god it was a sight to see. My house was fancy yes but it never had the accessories nor the good indoor designing. My father wasn't exactly the best you could say and my step-mama wasn't willing to cause the first time she tried she failed miserably. Aside from the fact that I destroyed it when I transformed once but umm… yea. We were guided to the living room a humongous room where I was guessing that's where they are the most cause it was the opposite of spotless and I loved their TV it was enourmous. we stood there for some time when we saw a small and petite woman walk toward us she had curly hair that shined she looked like one of those supermodels they show on TV. Her skin looked perfect it was not that dark nor too white and eyes made the perfect match they were a mix between brown and green. She greeted my sister with great pleasure but when she turned to see me her face grew pale as if she saw a ghost I thought she disliked me for how I looked but then she said "you look just like her my brother said you looked like her but never this much only you have his eyes." after moments of her staring and me shrinking she told us that she was called Marie and that the maid would show us our rooms with that she left us standing their and walked away.

we got to our rooms they were right next to each other mine was filled with black and red and my sister's was black they seemed to know our favorite colors. after leaving our stuff we went to explore the outside when we ran into a girl in the race course she was an exact replica of her mother and she said her name was Tomoe and this pretty much what she said "hi my sister's racing she'll be back in a second" we said our name then silence ran between us until we heard and saw two cars coming toward us. The first was a girl that was hard not to tell and the second was a guy and he was behind her she came to a halt in front of us and took off her helmet she was gorgeous you couldn't help to stare. she introduced herself when we saw the guy our jaw fell down while she said "this is my boyfriend..."


	3. I'm a witch

Hey it's inulover747 I'm glad people have started to read this story a lot more but ONE REVIEW. I know you people have thoughts about this I just want to see what other people think about it my friends say it's good but I want more opinions so please review

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Harry potter if I did some people would be dead.

Minka POV

I can't believe it just when I think my sister was finally opening up to a guy well to anyone really we find out he's going out.

(Flashback)

"My name is Sasha and this is my boyfriend-." "Inuyasha" both my sister and me said. "Oh so you've met." she said somewhat amazed "Yes, at the airport he help us with some trouble we met up with." My sister said. She acted perfectly calm as always never letting her weakness get to her he offered to shake our hands and I grab my sister and went back to the house.

(Present)

"I don't see why you're bothered of that he is a guy it's not like he asked me out or anything of the sort." Katalina said. "How can you act as if everything is fine when you know it's not?" I screamed. My sister stopped unpacking and turned around looking at me. she didn't look mad or anything but she didn't have the cold expressionless face she usually had she... she looked almost sad " I know you're angry but the man didn't even know me for ten minutes so don't take your anger out on him and if it's because of you're parents you're doing this then don't talk about it ok." she regained her expressionless face again and continued unpacking. " Anyways it's better that I don't get any ideas I shouldn't of even gotten excited over that." She said. Silence rang between us and I realized I hurt her more than I knew-. I reminded her of something that she could never forgive herself of. I was about to apologize but a noise stopped me. It was pecks... i turned to look at the window and saw two magnificent owls staring at us one was snow white with black around it's right eye and the other was a light brown. Both my sister and I walked slowly to the window trying not to startle them we opened the window and instead of flying away the stretched their legs toward us that's when I saw.. a letter it was strange but we took them and the birds flew off leaving us clueless. We opened the letters that stated our names and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear miss Hernandez,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We understand that you are 4 years behind all of the students of your age and since you already have a Hogwarts teacher living at your house she will help you with your studies so that you will attend to your age level.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

I look up to find my sister staring toward the doorway. I turn to see who's at the doorway and how could they be there since I didn't hear them. I turn to find Tomoe staring back at my sister " I can guess you read the letter by the look on your faces." she said I turned to look at my sister and saw that she look emotionless now I was thinking how do we look shocked. "well you may not looked shocked but I know you are. Hogwarts is a school that teaches you how to control your magic so that whenever you lose control you don't attack without knowing you are. There are four houses in the school the houses are like our family you will eat, sleep, and have classes with them the houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I myself was in Ravenclaw my sister and her boyfriend are both in Gryffindor their in the same year as Katalina. There are the main subjects like Potions, Charms, Herbology, History of magic, Transfiguration, and the subject I teach Defense Against Dark Arts I will teach you these subjects and I hope you are fast learners because it won't be easy. Now get up we need to get your equipment. Your grandfather should already be there." she said. "I have no grandfather their both died." Katalina said "That's what you think." We walked outside a little confused. "We will take a porkey to get to London. A porkey transports you instantly it's designed to take you to the place you installed it to take you. Grab on to it. I will count to three don't let go until I tell you to.1-2-3. Now let go." I let go and landed on my ass my sister landing of course on her feet she would never show that she got out of balance even for a second. Tomoe also landed on her feet but she looked shock to see my sister did too. She quickly regained her seriousness and we turned to see an old man. he was tall and thin he had the longest beard I've seen in my life. He had blue eyes that resembled to Katalina's except his was bright and filled with joy they almost looked like my sister's when she was really happy. He had half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken twice. "I see you wasted no time Tomoe just like always." said this mysterious man.


	4. And who is this!

hey I'm back most of you only read this because of Harry potter mix I put most of you have most likely read the series and know who is dead I hate that they are but I can't stop it anyways I wanted to bring him back this is the year of the goblet of fire, yes there will be a tournament but I'm going to change up the rules but you'll see I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Harry Potter nor Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

"I am an impatient person as I have so many times. I was going to ask a ... favor. If you could take them yourself. I have some places to... go I might catch up later on so what do you say Dumbledore?" Tomoe said "Are you also meeting someone on the way?" Dumbledore said Tomoe's face began to turn maroon. I quietly laughed but it seem she heard and glared at me and I only smirked "you may go I can take care of them I've had in of practice with Harry you may leave." he said ' HARRY he said Harry what Harry is he talking about surely not-' Katalina's thoughts were interrupted she was so focused in their conversation that she barely noticed where they leaded her to. They entered a bar everything silenced once they saw us well specifically me they began to whisper as if I was not there( Tomoe had disappeared). I heard parts of what they were saying it was mostly "That's her she the daughter of Cecine " or " Is she dangerous?" I kept on listen to them until Dumbledore said "This is Leaky Cauldron very famous in the wizarding world I'm sure Tomoe told you who I was I am Albu-" "we know Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm Katalina even thought you must know and this is my sister Minka I also know about the blood line we have.. how come you never came to me? I'm very certain you knew I was looking for others who knew my mother. I never knew you were alive but I have heard of you." "All those questions will be answered soon but right now we must gather your supplies for your year. I am aware that your birthday is next week you'll be 14 am I correct?" "yea and?" " Just wondering now let us move on." everyone became silent again as we walked through toward the back. we exited to find a brick wall. I was starting to get confused and look at me sister she looked as if this was a dream. I turned back at the brick wall but it wasn't there it was replaced by a brick archway it opened up to the most wonderful place I saw owls, bat, cauldrons, books, brooms and a WANDS. Something I deeply wanted was a wand and adventure. After two hours of searching, arguing of which cauldron, and getting all of my supplies which included a firebolt the fastest broom out. My patients was close to snapping we still had not gotten my wand nor my books. I was relived that I saw the store that said Olivadenrs: makers of fine wands since 328 b.c. we entered it was a place I would have been delighted to stay at that was until I saw an old man staring at me. He stepped out of his counters protection and walk around me many times. My anger was like a bubble getting bigger by the second about to explode until he said "she's an exact replica of her mother only difference is her bravery she did not shrink like the other nor did she stay by your side. I am impress and glad she is here." "she her mother's physical but she has her father attitude." Dumbledore said 'how dare they speak as if I am not here' "I am still in the room do not speak of me as if I was an object." I said "I ask for you to forgive me I was very fond of your mother I think everyone who met her was it was a shame how she died and by the hand of whom." the man said. "I don't know who killed her or how she died could you please tell me." I said softly "That is not my place yours grand father is her for that I imagine but you did come to my shop in hopes of a wand did you not." he said "yes we did and I will ask you kindly that we move a little faster we still have to get those books." Dumbledore said " yes of course, now, which is your wand hand." the old man asked as I saw him flick his wand "I am right handed in everything same as my sister." I said knowing she would stay quiet. I saw some measuring tape flying I was delighted to see magic it measured my arm, height, and the length of my elbow to my fingertips. "Lets see try this one cherry bark eleven inches very flexible. flick it and we'll see... no perhaps ..." after an hour "there might be the possibility that this one might work I just had it made it's the only one I have left so try it it's wolf hair and phoenix feather ten inches very good grip" it was a wand that I took great interest in. it was red with black and I loved it I took it and at the moment I did wind surrounded me and picked me up it was frightening but exciting. "it's very strange how this happened very strange indeed it's seems she has been chosen to also have your phoenix's feather Dumbledore all three of them must have great talent well we already know about he-must-not-be-named and a bit of the potter boy but her we'll have too see. I expect great things out of you. Now will the other buyer step forward for measurements." my sister stepped forward and unlike me it took her about five minutes we both paid and left and on the way there I ask "who is he-who-must-not-be-named and why is he not to be named." Dumbledore was thinking the best way to respond then he said "I will tell you once we are done shopping many people will overhear us and I would not like that. There is the book store why don't you go in there and buy your books and I will be back shortly." he stayed there until we entered the store and when I looked back he was gone. we moved toward the back away from crowds the farther we went back the less people we saw until we turned the corner and saw...TOMOE KISSING WITH A GUY a hot guy FOR THAT "oh shit lets run." my sister said but I just stood there Tomoe must of heard us because they unglued themselves and were blushing the guy suddenly says "were is that book?" and just about leaves until I said "So who's the guy Tomoe boyfriend or something cause I can tell your not just freinds or you might be freinds with benefits who knows?"

Mhahahahaha I am going to be so cruel with Tomoe she is based on one of my best friends who everyone says were cousins or twins but I feel like getting some revenge right now so I will. Mhahahahahahahahaha. Oh and there is another person from an anime but you'll see who it is next chapter. Now you see the button an the left side you click it and tell me of what you think.


	5. at last the meeting

hey I'm back I hope my last story was successful cause if it isn't just tell me so I can stop writing this story anyways I know I left you without telling you who the person was but it'll say it here so just keep reading and then review it and tell the truth I won't say much other than I don't own Inuyasha nor Harry potter.

Chapter 5

After deeply humiliating Tomoe and her boy friend Kenshin(she made me put him in this.) the group set back to their home accompanied by Dumbledore.

3 months later

Katalina's POV

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE MINKA WE ARE LATE AS IT IS and your only carrying two things while I carry six now move." I screamed " Keep your mouth shut we don't want to attract attention come now go through this wall I will take to the station once there wait for your sister and me we'll enter the train together" Tomo instructed I wasn't sure to trust her many times I was tricked by her and was made to do the most idiotic things I began to walk toward the wall then broke into a run closing my eyes and when I reopened the I was amazed at how monstrously huge the train was. Minka then Tomoe appeared we walked in Tomoe left to find the teachers compartment so Minka and I wondered around until we found one empty and entered after a few minutes Minka left to look for Tomo leaving me alone I was going to start reading when a pale faced boy came in saying the most annoying things he could possible say I ignored him until he said "are you a mudblood" my blood froze I charged at him grabbing his neck and lifted him up " No I'm not but my sister is and if you ever say that again in my presence I'll make you-" three people came in and were staring at me with huge eyes until one screamed and said you'll get in trouble then my sister entered saw what was happening " Put him down sis put him down now." I listened to her and dropped the boy he ran off. The two boys with the girl were laughing there heads off and telling the girl who's name was Hermione that a git like him disserved it I looked at them all and realized who they were it was Harry Potter " You must be Harry potter and your Ron Weasley his faithful friend and a yes Hermione granger I am all of your rivals I may not of been here all the years you have but I bet you I'm better." shock was filled in their faces it amused me greatly until Harry goes and says" you know our name but what is your and I don't believe you are any better than Hermione." "my name does not matter for you will no it and if you want to challenge me on that we will see who's better in the school won't we." I said "her name is Katalina Hernandez and mine is minka Hernandez were half sisters I pleased to meet you my sister is too even though you can't tell but if she challenged you then that's good cause she thinks you are worthy people." minka said " you don't have to go and tell our names grandfather will tell them anyways." i said I walked off too gather my thoughts and not kill my sister.

Minka's POV

"I apologize for my sister she really is kind she just was hurt too many times for being kind so she thinks it's better to be cold and alone. this our first year but we know most of the things of our year." "how do you know most of the things who taught you?" " well some private classes were arranged for us but can you tell me what Hogwarts it's like I've heard it from the adult's but I think you'd know better that them." I asked "well it's like a second home just with teachers and not parents. Harry here usually stays at our house cause his aunt and uncle aren't exactly use to him being a wizard ." the boy Ron said " oh well I guess you aren't the only parentless child cause my sister and I are orphans also." "that's in of you told the plenty Minka unless you want to tell our life story now." I turned to look at my sister " forgive me for being a chatter box sis." I said sarcastically " your in your fourth year am I correct what are you in hufflepuff or ravenclaw." my sister blabbed " actually we're in gryffindor I suppose you want to be in slythern." said Harry I saw a glint of red in my sister's eyes for a second it scared me but I blinked and lost it." I would rather be dead before entering that group of shitheads." my sister said forcefully

Harry's POV

'who is this girl and such mood swings she doesn't want to be in slytherin even though she would do best there alot of people like her but I won't anger her even though she is a bitch. for a sec earlier I swear I saw her eyes turn red this girl gives me creeps.' the castle is coming in sight we better change." Hermione said just to break the silence ' this is going to be a long night.'

hey guys what's up sorry for not updating I'm losing interest in writing this no one seems to like it I really need reviews and if you think Katalina's a bitch then I'm doing my job please read and review.


	6. gryfindor

The last chapter was short and sucky but I'm glad I got some reviews and sorry if I don't make it clear about when there speaking or thinking I will correct this mistakes. Hopefully this one will be a little more intresting to yall.

I don't own Inuyasha nor Harry Potter nor the songs that are announced here if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time here jk.

"talking" 'thinking' _dreaming _

Chapter 6

Katalina's POV

"this year will be great for yall It's a shame you didn't start when you should of you missed out on action well yall will meet great people here like harry he's great noble young man."siad Hagrid 'I shouldn't of said all that I said in the train I must seem like a bitch.' thought katalina they were riding boats they had to join the first years since they were new. they went under a fallen tree then the fog started to clear up 'this is huge I knew it would be big but this is wow' thought Katalina. They saw huge wooden doors Hagrid knocked twice and waited as if on cue proffesor Mcgonagall open the doors she nodded her head toward my sister and I giving us a silent welcome.They had met her three time and they relized she was strict but reasonable. They entered the castle into a enourmous hall she told them to wait until she called for them. After a few minutes of silence she returned and all of us entered. proffesor mcgonagall set a hat on a stool then called up the first years alphabeticly. It was finally the last first year when they called our names. "Hernandez, Katalina" I reached for it but before I did it screamed gryffindor I smirked because it smelled like fear. I heard noone speak nor clap like they did with the others but I did not care I didn't come for them but for my grandfather I wanted to make him proud of me. I wlked to the table and sat separated from the others they called my sister I hoped badly that she would come with me. she did everyone clapped for her she started to walk toward me but then she was offered to sit with harry and his freinds she looked at me and I nodded telling her I was fine. she sat with them. my grandfather said a small sentence and the food appered the stares and whispers began they thought I couldn't here oh but I could tired of listening to their gossip I grabbed my Ipod and began listening. to Avril lavene slipped away

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you

the whole song reminded me of my mother and how when she died everything turned horrible my life turned worse from to the worst it could possible get I remember get mad when I found out that during my mother's illness my father was having an affair with another women and that they were going to have a child.I found this out an hour before my mother died. I was so angry that he could even wait to get rid of my mother. he had married the women and that is how my sister came my sister was the only right thing that ever happend since that day. I switched the song to breakaway.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

this was my life story all these songs they told my life story the song switched to because of you and my heart skipped a beat tears began appearing in my eyes I could barely see but I wouldn't show weekness I openned my eyes and saw my grandfather get ready to say the speech.I turned my attention towards him and since most of the people were staring at me they noticed it too and turned toward him. "so." dumbledore said "now that we have all been fed and watered I umst ask of your attention while I give out a few notices Mr.filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extened to including screamind yo-yo's fanged frisbees,and ever-bashing boomarangs. the full list comrises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I belive, and can be viewed in Mr.filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. as ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on th grounds is out-of-bounds. it is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up the time and energy." at that moment the huge entrance was made by a horrible man who had only one eye but his other eye was filled by a thing that was like an eye but nothing like one it twisting in many directions as if it was focusing on many people at a time. my grandfather suddenly announces "This was the auror that would be supurvising the event that will be taking place called the goblit of fire but the rules will be changed nd that all three school will have 3 champions and that they will compete for 3 thousand galleons and the victory for their school the students must be over the age of 17 to enter well now that we have been fed and watered it is now time to fill our nice and warm beds for tommorow is a new day.

this chapter was longer than usual especially because of the songs please read and review


	7. The rules

Hey I'm going to try and get these fanfics on earlier but it's not any help when your grounded.

I don't own Harry potter nor Inuyasha

Chapter 7

"Grandfather didn't even announce us nor Tomoe and Kenshin and we're all new he is starting to forget things now." Katalina said " Maybe he thinks your discrase to him or something." Inuyasha said "I wouldn't say that if I were you last we battled who ended up on the floor with a broken arm oh ah it YOU! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Katalina said "Katalina can you keep quiet everyone staring at us." Minka said as she joined Katalina in the commons room. "They would have anyways I just gave them an excuse." Katalina left both of them and went up to the fourth year rooms but right as she entered a girl goes up to her and says "Here is a note from Dumbledore." the note asked for her to visit him and at the end said p.s. flobberbugs are the best. She began to walk out of the girls dormitory and headed to Dumbledore's office luckily she met up with no one. she assumed that flobberbugs was the password and repeated it to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. She hesitated when she was going to knock but regained her confidence she had been like this since summer she want to call him grandfather but was afraid to ask permission she was embarrassed. She knocked and a gentle voice told her to enter she entered a strangely decorated circular room. In the middle she saw her beloved grandfather reading some parchment from his desk he looked up and smiled at Katalina. She was tempted to smile back but didn't allow herself to she kept a hard face Dumbledore broke the silence by saying "You might be wondering why I didn't introduce you and your sister I didn't want to attract anymore attention to you than had already been attracting but it was better than if you were in your true form remember do not tell anyone about that it could cause you and your sister danger maybe even your cousins. you will of course start with your year the same with your sister but I ask that you not tell them your relationship to me nor Tomoe the same has already been told to Minka and Sasha earlier I wanted to talk to you individually so we could talk freely and you not have to block out everything because of Sasha. also about Sasha she WILL be in your classes so I want you to not pick a fight you are stronger than her physically and now magically but that does not mean that every little thing while cause you to get into a ruffle is this understood." Katalina nodded " Very well I have assigned you an escort please do not complain about this it will only be a temporary thing." He had finally finish but added " I hope you have a very good year Katalina." He said with a smile and with that Katalina relaxed a bit she stood up and turned to leave but stopped in front of the door "professor could...I call you .. grandfather?" He asked "when we are alone you can Katalina but you didn't need to ask but still it brings me great joy to hear those words...thank you." He said smiling and for the first time Katalina smiled back she saw his eyes glazed and her did to but before they did she exited the room. "No thank you...grandfather."

"Morning sleepy head" Minka sensed that someone was there she sniffed the air it smelled like roses. "Morning Katalina" she grumbled "You shouldn't act so much like a wolf it makes you look weird." she answered. "So what?" Her sister responded "Hurry up and dress breakfast is being served." Minka quickly sat up 'Shit I forgot I'm going to meet my escort.' she dressed without speaking to anyone and left to meet her sister and her escort. She walked down the spiral stairs as she did she heard many rumors about her and her sister one really close one was like "I heard they were known to be witches but there father didn't allow them to and so then Dumbledore went to over there and forced the father to allow them to go by threatening to turn him into a rat." She walked by smiling and imagining what Katalina would do if she heard that. She ignored the rest and finally got to the commons room she saw Katalina reading a book it was the fifth time she read that book the title was 'quitich" once she heard of the sport she fell in love with it. she heard that the sport was played in school she asked if she could try out and Dumbledore said yes since she was a natural but it wasn't up to him if she got in. She said that was fine. Minka walked up to her sister and said "I'm ready" Katalina answered "I know." They walked out of the room and swung the portrait on the other side was Hermione, Harry, Ron, and another red head girl talking in secret but not so much since Minka and Katalina heard everything they said they were talking about them asking about how they could be in the first year if they were just starting many suggestions were made but the stupidest one was from one of the boys they met on the train his name was Ron he said "what if their not really witches but deadly assasins-" he was cut off by Katalina saying "sent here to kill you don't think so maybe potter but not you Ron your just and underling" they all turned quickly and started to look guilty until Hermione spoke up " well everyone's asking and there was no explanation yesterday. "she glared at katalina but katalina just smirked and stepped forward while all of them did a half step back this made her smirk even bigger "I have no reason to explain to you if you hadn't shown fear toward me I might have told you but i don't feel like telling you and don't try to get answers out of minka she might be nice but she has a tight lip it seems to be genetic but anyways is this why you waited for us or is there another reason if not than get out of my way." she told them they all had a somewhat pale face the only one who didn't was Harry. Katalina seemed to know that since she was directly looking at him and he look at her not breaking contact I knew katalina was enjoying this but I had to stop it. "We don't mean to harm you in any way we just came here to learn and for how we are in our level is as my sister said our business now please move aside." Minka said breaking silence and katalina and Harry's glaring she began to walk until the smaller girl spoke and said "we don't mean to intrude well at least i don't but anyways we are your escorts we have the same classes so we will be helping you with stuff." "Yes professor Dumbledore told us we would be getting an escort thank you." Minka said they all walked in silence toward the smell of food Katalina said " They have bacon that's good" they all stared at Katalina with confusing in their face '_you shouldn't do that they will get suspicious' ' so what it's not like they'll know what we are they probably don't even know our kind exist.' _Minka just sighed in response to Katalina. they entered the breakfast area Katalina sat and opened her book and began to read. Harry saw the book's title and asked "your interested in quitich?" Katalina nodded and said "i found the book when I went to buy school books it caught my attention." they started talking about it. "so your sister can be social. I thought she wasn't no matter what" hermione said while staring at Katalina. "My sister has a hard time connecting to anyone. She doesn't know how to express herself she shut herself away from everyone for twelve years because of our father so it has made her life challenging." Minka answered "Why was your father so hard on her." Hermione asked 'I don't know but i think she knows of course she'll never tell. she never wants to tell me things that might hurt me." Minka said they stayed there staring at both Katalina and Harry. Professor McGonagall came up to them and gave them their schedule's she look at Katalina and said " Dumbledore told me your interested in quitich you will have to wait for next year since we have the tournament this year still don't give up." She walked away "YES we have defense of dark arts I want to see how our new teacher is going to be. No... were going to be with slytherin." Ron said Katalina and Minka just stared at each other. They gathered their things and headed off. the classroom wasn't very far away it was really close to the weaponry classroom. Katalina and just smirked she knew that was a request of Tomoe's and Kenshin's. They walked into class and Katalina hit someone they fell down they got up again but when they were going to say something nothing could come out because they thought the were looking at their own reflection.

---------------------------

hmm... i do wonder what i think of next anyways i think if you want a laugh you should read a fanfic called pranks just got to love them it is hilarous my freind and me just kept think on how to torture ppl so i advise you to read it oh and please review my pleasssseeeeeeeeee i hatte to beg but im begging see im even on my knees gets on her knees pleasssseeeeeee reviewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
